


Be careful what you wish for

by pupshori



Category: Sexy Zone
Genre: Drinking, Humor, M/M, ShoriSou, Smut, guest role: Yamapi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 14:58:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7762348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pupshori/pseuds/pupshori
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shori spends his 20th birthday with his favourite senpai and lots of alcohol. When he arrives home later that night he's drunk out of his mind and has the courage to give himself to Sou completely. Sou is more than happy to finally be able to show Shori what he's truly capable of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be careful what you wish for

**Author's Note:**

> Happy very early birthday baby Shori, this is for you ♡  
> Just kidding, I only needed an excuse to post this. And sorry if Sou turned out too ooc...

                                                                     

 

Shori has been waiting for this day since forever. Not because he is finally allowed to drink legally (not that he hasn’t tried before, Kento urging him to have a sip of his exclusive new wine) but because his 20th birthday meant that his favourite senpai Yamashita Tomohisa will finally take him out to a drink. And that’s all that Shori wants. Spend time with the person he looks up to. But little does he know that Yamapi is a heavy drinker and has great alcohol tolerance.

So Shori ends up having not just one sip or just one beer, no. Two huge beer glasses and an uncountable amount of shots later (he stopped counting after the 8th) Shori is not just slightly intoxicated but smashed to the point that he cannot walk by himself nor tell Yamapi that he has had enough. He is the great Sato Shori after all, admired by so many juniors and he doesn’t want to admit that he indeed does have a weak point in front of Yamapi especially: his slender body can’t handle a single drop of alcohol.

So that is how he ends up in a bar with Yamapi, empty glasses in front of them, laughing and hollering, gossiping about other Johnny’s, rating the bodies of girls they know, talking about good times and celebrating Shori’s 20th birthday. The only thing Shori doesn’t quite expect is that he ends up drinking this much.

And that he will start gibbering non-sense, embarrassing himself even further.

„Are you sure you’re alright?“, Yamapi asks as he gently taps Shori on the shoulder. They are standing in front of the bar now and it takes Yamapi quite some time to realise that something isn’t right about Shori’s current state. His eyes are clearly dazed and he cannot even stand straight on his own two feet.

„I’m fine, I’m fine“, Shori laughs, obviously struggling to even form a proper Japanese sentence. „I always feel great being with my favourite senpai. There’s nothing better in this world.“

Shori wants to take a step forward, inching closer to Yamapi who is obviously still in perfect condition. They are about to go seperate ways, both with their own cars, but that doesn’t seem like a good idea in Shori’s case.

As Shori moves forward, he somehow manages to trip over his own feet and falls right into Yamapi’s embrace.

„Shori, I think... I should drop you off at your place.“ Yamapi decides as he grabs Shori by his jacket to shove him a little away from him.

„But I want to spend more time with senpai. Let’s go to your place“, Shori mumbles and hugs Yamapi closer, like a little child.

„I don’t think that’s a good idea...“

„Pleaaaaase! I’ll do anything you want.“ Shori pouts and pulls at Yamapi’s shirt.

Yamapi snorts. „Maybe if you were a girl I’d take you home with me... You would make a cute clingy girl.“

If Shori hasn’t been this drunk, he would protest and say he’s not cute at all and prove his manliness by playfully punching him on his arm (Shori’s punches can be pretty harsh though) but when he swings his fist to make a hit, he misses and just flings his arm in the air.

„You know what, I wouldn’t mind that.“ He also obviously isn’t able to process what he is saying.

Shori giggles as Yamapi grabs his arm and shoves him into the passenger seat of his car. „Yes, yes... we’re going to my place.“

Obviously they are not.

 

~~~~~

When Shori arrives at what he thinks is Yamapi’s house, the alcohol hits him even harder. Everything is blurred and he doesn’t even realise that Yamapi has literally just dropped him off at his front door and left again.

He knocks at the door and his body automatically leans forward against the door, opening it since he hasn’t had locked it when he went out before today evening. He walks through the corridor to his bedroom and instinctively searches for the light switch, having troubles finding it so he just randomly hits a few spots on the wall.

He fidgets with his arm until suddenly the light turns on by itself and he startles when he sees Sou, with furrowed brow and his arms crossed, standing right in front of him.

„You reek of alcohol! Where and with whom have you been?!“

„Ah, it’s just you...“, Shori mocks as he weaves across the room and mumbles incoherent words, saying how he’s not drunk at all.

„What do you mean it’s just me?“, Sou hisses, obviously angry. „I was waiting here the whole evening because I thought I would be the one you’d like to spend your birthday with, you know, as your boyfriend. But no, you go out with whoever and on top of that you come home not even knowing where’s left and where’s right. You know you can’t drink!“

„You’re so noisy, Sou...“, Shori mumbles. „I just spent a night with adults doing adult stuff, you don’t have to get your panties in a twist because of that...“

„Huh?!“ Sou thinks he doesn’t hear that right. „I hate it when you’re like this! Always treating me like a baby when i criticise you! I’m only good for you when you need me to take care of you, but at any other given time I’m just the dumb Sou that no one pays attention to.“

Shori doesn’t even comprehend the half of what Sou is saying but he decides to not make an uproar. „Let’s not talk about such things right now...“

Shori smiles and attempts to hug his boyfriend, but again he’s too drunk to guess in which direction to move his body to so he stumbles and falls towards his bed. He only half-falls and half-throws himself on it, his upper body lying face down in the bedsheet while his knees are still on the floor and his behind is pointing in Sou’s direction.

„See, you can’t even properly get into bed without me“, Sou scoffs as he crouches next to Shori to take his shoes off which he forgot taking off at the entrance.

Sou manages to peel off Shori’s leather jacket from him while Shori just lies there letting Sou do whatever like he’s a dead person. Then Sou takes a second to admire Shori’s flushed face.

Half of his face is buried in the mattress and Sou thinks he’s still mumbling something he can’t understand, but his half-closed eyes and his pink cheeks look so cute, Sou wants to pinch him so bad.

Why can’t he? It’s not like Shori is going to be able to stop him anyways... He can at least give it a try.

„Ahh I can’t be angry when you’re this cute“, Sou squeals as he climbs on top of Shori and hugs him from behind.

„Get...off...“, Shori says into the mattress but Sou barely hears him.

„Why should I?“ Sou breathes into his ear.

„I...don’t know. I missed you.“ Shori tries to move around to face Sou properly but he’s too weak to push Sou off of him right now and too intoxicated to find the right words to tell him.

„I missed you too. I thought tonight would be ours.“ Sou sighs. „But now you’re half-dead and I’m so into you.“

„I’m not dead I’m awake Sou...“ Shori responds. „You’re just crushing me with your weight. And your boner is poking my butt...“

Sou blushes for a second, he didn’t even realise himself that he has been hard all this time. He has been so focused on staring at Shori’s face and body that it just happened naturally. And being so close to Shori all of a sudden again isn’t helping.

„Hmm, that gives me an idea...“, Sou says to himself as he leans closer to Shori’s face and slips his hands under Shori’s t-shirt. Shori slightly twitches at the sudden touch but Sou’s cold hands actually feel good on his burning body.

„I’ll forgive you if...you let me take the lead tonight.“

Shori doesn’t realise he has been quite a tease tonight, sprawled out and bent over the bed right in front of Sou the whole time.

Sou gently grabs Shori’s face to move it sideways and kisses his lips. His heart is racing and he feels the uncertainty in the pit of his stomach. It was usually him underneath Shori and this time it is the other way around. It makes him nervous but it also makes him curious as to how far he can go.

Finally he can be the one doing all the work, he wants to be the one to feel Shori’s everything and he wants to know how it feels like to be on top. No matter how many times he has asked Shori in the past he would always refuse, saying _„another time“_ as he makes love to Sou in the most exciting way (or at least that’s what Sou has thought of it). But Sou wants to challenge himself in every aspect and he wants Shori to trust him and to be his completely.

Suddenly the thought of Shori going out with someone else for his birthday hits him again and he remembers how sad and angry that has made him. How disappointed he has been that his boyfriend didn’t think of him first. Maybe it’s just fair to have his time with Shori now. He’s not taking advantage of an extremely drunk Shori. That’s what Sou tells himself at least.

His kisses become a little more dominant and rougher as his thoughts progress, so Shori gasps for air as soon as Sou parts from his lips.

„I love you“, Shori whispers in his dazed state. „I want you so much. Only you.“

Usually Shori wouldn’t give in so easily but he is excited and aroused just as Sou and he wants to get off in the quickest way possible. He knows he’s safe with Sou and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, only please. This one time he wishes Sou would put a little bit more effort into doing what he wants.

„I want you too“, Sou replies and he wonders if Shori knows what he’s planning. As fas as he can see he’s more than willing, he’s not trying to get up and escape but he’s even rubbing his behind against Sou’s groin area, trying to get him even closer to his body.

Shori quietly moans into the mattress as Sou’s hands pull his t-shirt up and wander from his chest down to his belly button while in the meantime he rubs his clothed erection back against Shori’s butt.

Sou takes a deep breath before he continues.

„I know how much you like me playing with your dick...but let’s explore another Shori-part today...hm?“ Sou’s demanding voice sends shivers down Shori’s spine. Still, he can only barely move since Sou is pressing his body against his back but he wishes Sou would finally get rid of their clothes because his body feels like it’s on fire.

„Sou...“, Shori whines and wriggles under his touch. He sounds like a little baby. „Do it more.“

„More what?“, Sou asks, pretending that he doesn’t know exactly what Shori craves. He will use any opportunity to tease Shori now and get revenge for every time Shori has played with him.

„More Sou“, Shori whines again, drooling onto the bedsheet.

„Look, you’re already making a mess out of yourself... But you know what, I love you nevertheless. I love your messy, weird side.“

Sou carefully strokes the sides of Shori’s stomach and he holds his breath in until Sou starts fumbling with his belt buckle and shoves his hand right down Shori’s pants.

„Ahhh!“ Shori lets out a yelp and Sou buries his face in his neck as he palms his hard-on through his boxers. He can feel it throbbing in his hand and although Shori is drunk, somehow he can feel Sou’s every touch.

Sou breathes in Shori’s scent as he leaves little kisses on his neck and kisses that one sensitive spot right behind Shori’s ear. Shori can’t stop twitching and letting out small moans although all those caresses aren’t new to him.

„I like how you’re much more vocal than usual“, Sou compliments. „But let’s get rid of your pants, shall we?“

Sou leaves Shori’s white t-shirt rolled up over his chest but yanks off his jeans along with his boxers, leaving Shori’s behind bare in front of him. He never truly noticed how Shori has a cute little bubble butt. Shori rarely wears tight clothes in private since he tries to hide the fact that his body type is quite feminine and he doesn’t visibly gain muscles easily. And wide clothes are much more comfortable and easier to get rid off anyways.

But that’s exactly what Sou likes about him.

„What are you doing...?“, Shori asks as Sou admires his butt for too long and forgets that he is supposed to prepare Shori, somehow, if he still has the balls to do it after all. Shori props himself up on his elbows and throws Sou a look from behind. Shori on his knees with his butt up in the air right in front of his face. Sou feels like he’s dreaming. And he also feels another adrenalin rush going through his whole body.

„Giving you back what you were giving me the whole time“, Sou answers as he kisses him again to distract him. As he feels Shori’s tongue in his mouth he lets his hand slide from Shori’s back in between his firm buttcheeks. As soon as Shori feels Sou’s fingers there he breaks away from the kiss but Sou roughly pulls him by the chin to lock their lips once again.

Sou can feel Shori’s warmth there and he can feel him twitch underneath his fingertips, and Shori even moves back slightly to meet Sou’s touch. Like his body already knows what he’s supposed to do.

„You’re so soft“, Sou says against Shori’s lips as he squeezes one of his buttcheeks and gently massages it. He knows on the opposite Shori’s cock is so hard by now that it’s starting to hurt, and being pushed against the mattress won’t make him last long. The friction is too much yet something is missing. Sou’s hands...his mouth...anything.

„I know you can do it“, Sou coos as he gets a small bottle of lube from the nightstand next to him where Shori usually stores it for Sou and somehow manages to open it with one hand without something clumsy happening (Sou mentally pats himself on the shoulder for that). He feels the cold liquid drip on his fingers and he carefully massages it around Shori’s hole.

„Cold...“ Shori turns his head and hisses. He doesn’t know what he exactly feels but it definitely feels good. It’s a new kind of high. He feels drunk and unable to move but he knows exactly what’s going on. And he doesn’t want to stop it.

„Shhh, it’s going to be alright.“ And with that Sou slowly pushes the first finger in. Shori moans a little louder and his body stiffens, unaware of what’s going to happen next. It’s the first time Sou does it on someone else. It feels so wet and hot inside and he pushes in a little deeper, it takes a while and a little more lube but he makes it until his knuckle.

„Relax“, Sou whispers against Shori’s neck. He can feel Shori’s body automatically tense up. It’s normal since it’s a foreign feeling for him. „I need you to relax to be able to move.“

Shori feels the sweat on his forehead and he knows Sou didn’t even properly start yet so he tries his best to think about something pleasing to relax his body. Sou slowly moves his finger around and tries to slip in a second but Shori is so tight it seems impossible and he starts to panic a little.

„Ah... just do it, Sou... please“, Shori moans and moves back a little bit more. Sou is still unsure but uses a little more force to push the second finger in and finally manages to do so. Shori bites into the bedsheet because it hurts at first, but it’s the the good type of hurt. The type that gets you addicted.

„It’s so obvious that you never had your ass touched by anyone, being this tight...Although with your kind of face I thought you’d actually let someone else before me have their way with you“, Sou says and continues to move his fingers in, a bit faster now and Shori’s moans increase with every thrust. „I guess your pride has always been too big to let someone else fuck you... but not tonight.“

Sou’s words sound like honey in Shori’s ears and he brings his hand down, about to reach for his hard-on but Sou grabs his wrist and pulls it on his back, securing it in his grip. „You should feel your body tremble while I fuck you instead of touching yourself...You’ll see you won’t need it.“

Shori barely manages to keep his hands on his behind, he constantly wants to reach down but he also wants to listen to Sou for some reason. It’s difficult and Sou has to put his hands back up multiple times but at least he’s distracted enough for Sou to push a third lubed finger in and Shori yells in surprise.

After a few moments though he got used to the feeling eventually. „Please Sou...“

„I’m not sure... last time you said you didn’t want to do this.“

„Are you serious right now?“

„You even went out to celebrate your birthday without me. Shouldn’t you beg for someone else to do this?“

„Sou...I swear to god! I don’t care about anyone else I just want you! I want you no matter if it hurts or if I can’t handle it, I just want to feel you inside of me... just put it in already.“

Shori begging is all Sou wanted to hear tonight. He thinks he has never heard Shori so desperate before. So desperate for his cock.

Shori sighs in relief as he hears Sou unzip his own pants. Finally.

„I’m just warning you. You told me to do this in the end, and it won’t be painless.“

„Gosh, you’re so bad at talking dirty...“ Shori hisses into the mattress. „Fuck me already. Please.“

Shori bites his lips as he feels Sou’s dick rub against his twitching hole. He doesn’t even know if Sou prepared him well enough but it doesn’t even matter, all he wants is to feel full right now and see stars.

Sou leaves small kisses on Shori’s shoulder blades as he teases him and rubs himself against his behind, Shori desperately moving his hips in order to get Sou to finally push in. However, when Sou playfully bites into Shori’s shoulder, that is the moment when he finally pushes the tip of his dick inside of Shori. The bite kind of soothes the pain of the sudden stretch, Sou isn’t exactly small and the stretch burns but it also feels good, the alcohol in his system making it more bearable.

Sou pushes inside slowly, inch by inch, as he gently licks the bite mark on Shori’s shoulder that he just created. Shori tries to concentrate on his breathing and his whole body trembles, his hands still on his back although Sou’s one hand is barely holding them in place.

„Is it okay like this?“ Sou asks and Shori nods instantly, mentally telling himself it’s going to be alright. He would lie if he says he’s not scared,but he’s so turned on right now and he trusts Sou enough to make it feel good.

„Move now...but slowly...“, Shori commands.

„I’m not sure I can promise that since you feel so good around me“, Sou says half-jokingly, half-serious. „I can’t believe I’ve been missing out on this all this time.“ He wraps his arms around Shori’s torso and bucks his hips forward, rocking Shori’s body against the bed.

Shori bites into the bedsheet and closes his eyes shut as Sou fucks him from behind, his dick rubbing against his stomach and the mattress with every single move. Sou was right, at this rate he won’t have to touch himself. It already feels sensational and Sou didn’t even properly start yet.

„Does it feel good?“, Sou asks again to make sure.

„Ah-ahhhh!“ Sou doesn’t need any more approval than that, Shori’s sweet moans are more than enough.

He starts thrusting in a steady rhythm, catching up on speed with every move as he thrusts a little harder into Shori. He’s holding him in place by his hips and he groans against his neck while Shori just lays there taking it, enjoying every form of friction against his cock and Sou inside of him.

The only noise that can be heard are their moans and the sound of sticky wet lube between Shori’s legs as Sou fucks him. They both find themselves in pure ecstasy and Shori isn’t sure if everything happening right now isn’t just a nice wet dream and he fell asleep a long while ago on his bedroom floor.

„Shori... You’re twitching so much... I’ll come soon“, Sou groans into his ear. „You’re so hot and wet...It feels so good.“

Shori knows Sou is about to finish when he starts to ram inside of him really hard and uncontrollably, but it’s exactly what Shori needs right now to get off, he’s so over-stimulated he doesn’t even manage to jerk himself off, so he comes against his stomach and the mattress with a loud scream as the sensation becomes too much to bear.

He doesn’t even realise that he came before Sou as Sou keeps thrusting inside of him. It feels weird and sensational at the same time, his body is too sensitive and all of a sudden the sharp pain vanishes.

„I’m coming...!“ Sou holds onto Shori tightly as he groans and empties himself inside of him. Shori can feel the hot liquid inside of him, making him feel even fuller, and he realises he actually wanted to let Sou know not to come inside of him at any rate but it was too late now anyways so he decides to just take it and let Sou do.

Sou pulls out and lies on Shori’s back for a solid few minutes, just holding him tight and trying to breathe in the same rhytm as him. It is still difficult and it’s not until Shori quietly mumbles that he’s too heavy, Sou finally rolls on the side next to him.

„Let’ts get rid of the rest of your clothes and sleep, hm?“

 

~~~~~

 

Sou didn’t think his plan through so he doesn’t have an excuse for Shori to tell the next morning, after he wakes up with the worst hangover ever.

„What the hell... I feel horrible...“, Shori mumbles into his pillow. His whole body feels sticky and every move of his body hurts, like he was driven over by a hundred trucks. His head is throbbing and his throat and his back feel sore like never before. Not even after eight hours of dance practise did his limbs ache this much.

He rolls over his bed, expecting Sou next to him but the other side of the bed is empty. He carefully sits up and hopes for the dizziness to go away slowly, his back hurting like hell while doing so.

He sees his own clothes and Sou’s scattered on the floor and everything indicates to him that one thing clearly happened last night. Well, at least Shori can clearly remember what happened.

„Good morning baby~“, Sou sings as he carefully enters the room with a bowl of soup, painkillers and a glass of water on a tray.

Shori is still sitting up and by the angry look and the furrowed brow on his face and the fact that he does not greet him back Sou already knows that unfortunately his memories of last night are still there and he clearly does not look pleased by remembering them.

„Matsushima Sou!“

„Wait, before you say anything, I made you your favourite soup. Don’t you want to eat first and then we can talk?“ Sou puts the tray on the nightstand next to Shori’s bed and sits down next to him.

„Did you seriously think I would not remember and I’d let you through with this?“, Shori asks and crosses his arms. Bad idea, even his arms are aching.

„Buuut, you were also really enjoying last night, and you wanted me to do it so...“ Sou is looking at the other corner of the room and plays with the hem of his t-shirt, trying to avoid Shori’s gaze. He knows how scary Shori’s eyes can look but he also knows Shori won’t have enough power to do anything to him right now, so he pretends that he’s scared.

„Geez“, Shori scoffs. „I’m not really angry about that. I’m angry about you not using any protection! You’re not a child anymore Sou, how could you have forgotten such an important thing?!“

Sou turns around suddenly and faces Shori. His face turns completely red. He indeed totally forgot about it last night, he can’t believe how irresponsible that has been of him.

„I know it’s not an excuse but I was so excited and hot for you I don’t know, somehow it slipped my mind“, Sou mumbles and looks down.

„Somehow I’m glad you never had any experiences with girls before.“ Shori snorts.

A minute passes and Sou looks seriously distressed, so Shori decides to crawl next to him and wrap his arms around his boyfriend’s shoulders. He’s still angry but at least he feels better after scolding Sou.

„You did something to my shoulder too, right? Or why do I feel like every part of my body hurts so much...“

Shori pretends likes he’s scratching his shoulders but in reality he can barely move them. „You owe me a massage later.“

„I know. That was part of my plan. So I can take care of you the whole day“, Sou replies and surprises Shori with a kiss on the lips.

The surprise works but Shori kisses back, he feels so much better know that the alcohol was out of his system. The kisses feel truer.

„I didn’t want to hurt you. I’m sorry“, Sou quietly says after he breaks the kiss and leans his forehead on Shori’s.

„Tch, you didn’t but-...ah!“, Shori yelps in pain and pulls Sou back to lie down with him. „But maybe I’ll have to lie down today and rest properly. I’m getting old.“

„You just turned 20!“

„That’s old. Oh my god I did forget something!“, Shori shouts and sits up again, ignoring the shooting pain in his back.

„What?“, Sou asks as he gently removes strands of Shori’s messy hair from his face.

„I totally embarrassed myself in front of senpai yesterday... this is seriously the worst. I’m so dumb!“ Shori complains and throws his arms onto his face. „I swear I’ll never drink again.“

„Well...“ Sou climbs to sit on top of Shori and bends down to leave small kisses on his arm. „I still love you.“

Shori puts his arm away and looks at Sou above him. He looks so handsome and pretty and his smile can make all of Shori’s pain disappear in an instant. He wants to just grab him and shove him down next to him and cuddle the whole day, but Sou interrupts him.

„You should eat something, okay? Let me feed you.“

„I know a better idea. Let’s take a bath together first and then we can heat up the soup.“

Sou sighs and rolls his eyes. „There he is again. The Shori who never listens to me and does whatever he wants.“

Shori laughs and ruffles Sou's hair. „Maybe I’ll drink again with you for your 20th birthday.“


End file.
